


Black Board

by klefyon



Series: Black Board [1]
Category: Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Angst, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klefyon/pseuds/klefyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane returns to Horitsuba as a coach after suddenly having to move his senior year. However, his happy job turns sour as he finds everyone he once knew now has their own problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prequel

“Everything seems to be in order. Welcome to Horitsuba, Coach Kurogane. Now win us some nationals~!”

“Aren’t you suppose to be saying to have fun or something?” The tan masked asked with a smirk. He knew the reason he was hired was because of his win streak and he wasn’t complaining. That was his philosophy; wining all the games. “You haven’t changed at all Yuuko. …seriously. You still look the same as when I went to school here.”

The woman leaned over her desk with a devious smile. “I’m a witch remember,” She said mysteriously as Kurogane rolled his eyes. That caused her to chuckle. “Yeah… you never believed that even when you went here.”

“Okay, so quick run through,” She leaned back into her chair as she opened her folder. “As you know, Horitsubasa is a high school and college, with emphasis in education, connected. Your job entitles basketball and track for high school and martial arts for both levels. You’re free to do whatever you wish as long as none of the kids are put in danger. If you have any questions then ask me or Watanuki…”

“Kimihiro?” He questioned with a raised eyebrow. “Wouldn’t he have just graduated high school?”

“Correct~” Yuuko grinned as she took a giant gulp from her glass, which Kurogane wouldn’t have been surprised if it had alcohol in it. “He graduated last year along with Doumeki, who’s going to be your assistant. Unfortunately, he’s absent today due to issues at the temple. However, I have found someone better to show you around campus!”

“Better than Doumeki?” He shook his head. Sure, the boy was quiet and not the best tour-guide for most people but it suited him just fine. “I’ll pass on a tour. I remember this campus fairly well.”

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Both turned but only Yuuko had a huge grin on her face. “Oh look he’s here~ So you can’t back out now. Watanuki, bring him in~!”

“Yes Yuuko-san,” A voice sighed as the door opened. A familiar boy walked in and nodded at Kurogane. “It’s good to see you again Ku-”

“Yuuko~” Came a cheery voice that made the coach freeze. He’d recognized that voice anywhere and his eyes widen as he saw the familiar blond come skipping in. “So where is the lucky… victim… Hello, Kurogane.”

“Fai,” Said man nodded as he looked away. Yuuko and Watanuki looked at the two in confusion. They had remembered the duo quite well due to the nature of their relationships. Fai had always been teasing Kurogane and it always disturbed the peace of the school. Everyone had been happy when they finally got together because the teasing went down a lot and the causalities became non existent.

But now, it was apparent he two hated each other. Even when they had fought back in high school there was always teasing. Now there was a heavy feeling in the air and Watanuki was pretty sure that even Fai had a murderous aura about him.

After a moment of silence, Fai turned to the door. “Lets go,” He said quickly as he walked out the door. Kurogane nodded and followed the man silently leaving the two administrators in confusion.

“That… was Kurogane and Fai right? The two who nearly got arrested for fighting on campus?” He asked bewildered at the scene that they had just scene. “Last time I saw them together they could barely keep their hands off each other…”

Yuuko took out a small black notebook with a butterfly on it. Flipping it to the end, she wrote Kurogane’s name under the name Tsubasa K. before closing it with an amused look. “Looks like there’s another person we’ll need to help.”

“What about Fai?” Watanuki responded as he watched her. “You just wrote Kurogane’s name down but I think Fai needs the help more.”

She looked away with a sad smile. “He’s already in there,” She responded quietly as her eyes glazed over in thought. “Solving that mystery first, might leading us to helping Kurogane…”

The boy frowned at that. The principal had told him most of the names in the book and what their problems were. The first time he didn’t hear a reason for the name was because of Tsubasa and then he had heard about Kazahaya because of the rumors surrounding their incidents. “…does Fai have to do anything with Fei Wong Reed?”

Yuuko’s eyes snapped up at that name. Standing up, she made her way over to her assistant with a smile. “It’s sweet that you care about the school as you do. You’ll make a fine principal one day,” She chuckled as she leaned forward. Her hand lightly cupped Watanuki’s chin as she looked directly into his eyes. “However, if you value your life. Do not involve yourself with anything involving Fei Wong Reed. Just stick close to Doumeki.”

Blue eyes starred confusion as his mouth opened to speak. A slender finger pressed against his lips, quieting him instantly. “Please, Watanuki.”

“…Yes, Yuuko-san,” He nodded with a sigh. The woman knew everything and had proven that she knew best when it came to his well-being… a fact he had learned the hard way. “Oh! I have class. Good-bye.”

Bowing his head, he quickly exited. The woman chuckled to herself as she sat in her seat again. Picking up a photo on her desk, she traced the people in it lovingly before sighing softly.

“There is no such thing as ‘coincidence’ in this world. Only hitsuzen. I just pray that these children will not have to pay for our mistakes…”


	2. Old Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimpses of the past begin to appear, showing what has happened since Kurogane left. However, no one wishes to revisit the past leaving it a mystery.

Footsteps echoed down the hall, breaking the silence that now filled the halls. Once upon a time, when the two men were younger, their laughter and yelling rang through the halls. It may not have been the most peaceful of interactions but the sounds that echoed through the halls showed the bond they shared.

Now the silence was heavy. A heaviness that showed just how severed their bond was.

“Here is your office,” Fai stated as he opened the door. The room was simple with a desk in front of windows that overlooked the grounds and a couple bookshelves and file cabinets. For the most part it was bare, only having a couple of the assistant coach's things. Speaking of him... he was sitting at the desk, looking through a folder and drinking a glass of tea. Straining a smile, the blond greeted him, “Hello Doumeki. Everything fine now at the temple?”

“Ah,” Said man nodded as he looked at the two in slight confusion. Having had known the two for half his life, he recalled them being close. So the wall between them was strange. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but the blond was already turning to leave.

“You can give him the rest of the tour then,” Fai said curtly as he walked passed Kurogane, completely ignoring him. As he exited the door, he suddenly remember something and turned back to the assistant. “Oh Doumeki. Yuuko is having a meeting this afternoon at 5:00. It's mandatory for all faculty so don't be late.”

And with that, the science professor was gone. Blinking, Kurogane turned to Doumeki and rolled his eyes. The kid still had a confused expression, which was strange since he was usually quite stoic. “Oi, am I suppose to go to that meeting too?”

“Yeah,” Doumeki nodded as his expression turned back to it's normal, blank, default one. Still he looked at the old man and raised an eyebrow. “I know it's none of my business but what happened between you two?”

“How the hell should I know?” The coach growled as he flopped into a seat. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he picked up some paperwork to flip through. “I had to move before I found out why he dumped me that brutally.”

At that, the assistant set down his tea before he starred at the man seriously. “So he dumped you before you moved?” He questioned, receiving a nod from the other. He was quiet for a moment as he recalled the events after the move. “But... that makes no sense. When you suddenly moved without warning Fai was heartbroken. He tried to defend you by saying there must have been a reason you couldn't tell even your own boyfriend... which pissed a lot of people off.”

The paper Kurogane was holding was suddenly crushed in his fist. “He said what?” He yelled as he grounded his teeth together. “That's not what happened at all! He...” Suddenly he trailed off as he remember the night he had last met with Fai. He had just found out he was moving and was going to the tell the blond but everything kept spiraling downwards. Most of what happened was a blur but he did remember the coldness against his forehead as the man spoke his final sentence.

“Never touch me again or else, Kurogane.”

Those words were emphasized with the click of the safety being released on the gun against his forehead. He paled slightly as he could still hear the click as if it was there. Finally he snapped out of it when his name was called. “Kurogane?”

 

He looked up to see Doumeki getting up and making more tea. Sighing, he looked at his hands as he tried to clear his thoughts. That day had been fading from his memory and he had thought it was gone. But when he had saw the blond everything had slowly came back and now he didn't know what to feel.

As a cup was placed in front of him, he looked up. His assistant sat back down and went back to sipping his tea. “You two should talk about it,” Doumeki said getting a strange look from the coach. “His story is you just abandoned him and from how he spoke, I didn't get the feeling he was lying nor do I think you're lying.”

“I didn't abandon him... I would have never abandon him until...” He stared at his tea before slamming it down. “Enough of this! It doesn't matter. What's happened in the past, stays in the past. Now show me what's changed in this school.”

Doumeki drained the rest of the tea from his cup and nodded. Whatever happened in the past definitely had left it's scar. So he would take the man's creed and leave the past in the past. “Okay, lets go,” He said as he stood up. “They changed some of the room around so I'll show you that first.”

The two walked through the building as Doumeki explained where everything was. There were some minor changes that actually effected the new coach but other than that, most of the changes didn't effect him. After going through the building, they made their way to the entrance.

“And that's all the changes to Life Time Activities building,” Doumeki finished as he led the man to the double doors. “There has been some changes to the field layouts and the stadium was revamped. So we'll head-”

He was cut off as a small cry sounded behind them followed by clattering. Both men turned around to see a girl with short, light brown hair fall on the ground, her crutches and books scattered around her.

“Sakura!” Kurogane called out in surprise as he ran over to the girl. Having been close to her brother, he knew the girl and her twin well. Plus her sister had made a name for herself in track and he had heard Sakura had been making a name for herself in dance... “Are you okay?”

The girl lifted her head and her eyes widen in surprise to see the red eyed man. A look of fear flashed through her eyes which was noticed by the coach. Before he could ask though, Doumeki stepped in. “That's Tsubasa.”

“Huh?” The man looked at his assistant than back to the girl in front of him. He had always been able to tell the two apart and the girl in front of him was definitely... actually, he wasn't sure. The girl in front of him had changed in the past five years and he couldn't tell who it was. “I see... Ah! What happened to your leg? I was looking forward to having you on the track team.”

She smiled softly as Doumeki helped her up while Kurogane gathered her things. “I'm sorry to disappoint you, Kurogane-san,” She bowed her head respectfully before grabbing her crutches. “Thank-you. Anyway, I would like to chat but I have to get going if I want to make it in time for my next class. Hopefully my leg will heal in time to help the team.”

“Yeah...” Kurogane replied as he watched the girl hobble off. Something was definitely off about that girl but he couldn't place his finger on it. “Well she's different. Wonder how Sakura's sister is doing... How is Sakura doing?”

Kurogane's eyes narrowed as he saw the man next to him look away at the mention of Sakura. Doumeki knew that he couldn't avoid this topic since it was a pretty big issue but he had hoped to save it for later. “Sakura is missing,” He answered slowly, watching Kurogane look at him in shock. Before the question of how could be asked, he continued. “No one knows how it happened. Tsubasa, Syaoran, and Sakura had went out together and then Tsubasa and Syaoran were found in the morning. Tsubasa's leg was broken and Syaoran's eye was injured and he was unresponsive. Tsubasa couldn't remember what happened and Syaoran is.. too mentally unstable to be let out of the hospital.”

Red eyes were wide as he listened to the story. Whatever happened to those kids... they didn't deserve it. “So they have no leads? No way to find Sakura?” He asked bitterly unsure how to take this information. Suddenly, he remembered the other twin. “What about Li?”

Tsubasa Li was referred to by his last name instead of Tsubasa a lot because he got confused with Tsubasa Kinomoto. Kurogane knew the boy and his twin well and had even helped trained them in kendo a bit. Last he heard, Li was getting more into martial arts and Syaoran was interested in archeology and history.

“Li had practice that night,” Doumeki said causing the other to relax a bit. “However... he blames himself for what happened.”

“Of course he does,” The man sighed as he scratched the back of his head. That sounded typical of the kid. He made a mental note to talk to him before heading towards the doors. As of that moment he couldn't do anything. Classes were in session and he didn't have enough information to go off of. So he decided to just kill time the best he could. “Lets just continue the tour for now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the first real chapter~ :D If you hadn't noticed, this is loosely based off of Horitsuba. So, an AU of an AU?  
> Well ether way I hope you're all enjoying!

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for a prequel :D I hope you guys enjoy. Now I apologize if I have to reupload this in the future. I have no idea what I'm doing in terms of uploading work on this site. 
> 
> Now in case you're curious, there are tons of pairings in this. You'll be able to enjoy everything. The highest rating will be M due to violence and blood. However, there will be optional X chapters that will have nothing to do with the story. Just fun chapters for all the fans who want to read that sort of thing.
> 
> Please leave a review~


End file.
